Time of the Twins
by CharmedPeacekeeper
Summary: IT'S BACK! Chapter three of the saga of the new Halliwells! RR please. First update in a long time, I know. Don't give up on it!
1. Meet the Twins

Hey! My first charmed fic! I actually am writing this with my best friend, so if the writing styles are different, get over it! We are doing our best to blend, but when you're as independent as we are, it may not always work. Here it is anyway!

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Hear us? NOTHING! WB owns both new and old episodes, TNT owns reruns, but that's fine with us, right guys?

Here it goes! The Time of the Twins.

* * *

The smell of hot, freshly brewed coffee filled the manor, waking up Piper's younger sisters. They came stumbling down the stairs, fully dressed but not fully awake.

"Okay," the long-haired brunette, Piper, began. "Where are my kids?"

Paige shrugged and shook her strawberry-blond hair back from her eyes, helping herself to the eggs on the table. "No idea. Probably still asleep."

"How like them," Piper muttered as she crossed to the stairs. "Girls!" she yelled. "Up and at 'em, now!" She started to turn away, and then thought twice. "That means you, too, Luna!"

"Guess I'm taking them to school, then, huh?" asked Phoebe.

"Fine by me. I'm gonna be late as it is," said Paige.

Piper shook her head. "No, Wyatt's going to drop them off. He and Chris are going demon-hunting later." She shrugged at the antics of her sons as three teenage girls, Lark, Layla, and Luna, staggered into the kitchen.

Luna, the youngest as well as Phoebe's only daughter, was the spitting image of her mother, but with Coop's eyes. ('Coop the Cupid. What a weird name,' thought Paige)

As always though, Paige had to take a moment to tell the two twins, Lark and Layla, apart. The twins had begun life looking just like their father, Leo, but now they were pretty close matches to their mother, but with their father's eyes. Both were tall and slim, with brunette hair and bluish eyes that varied slightly with their moods. However, there were subtle ways to tell them apart.

The twins had developed certain quirks and features when they had come into their powers two years ago. Lark had developed golden streaks that ran through her dark hair. When she pulled her hair back into a ponytail (her favorite hairstyle), she had two gold tendrils that framed either side of her face. Layla's highlights were blond. Normal hair color type blond.

Their personalities had been identical until they had turned thirteen. Then, Layla had branched off into the realm of cute tops, flip flops, mini-skirts (which sometimes got her in trouble with Piper) and constantly-changing hair-styles. Lark was more no-nonsense and comfort than style, even though both girls looked great in whatever they put on. Lark's wardrobe consisted of jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies. She liked boots and sneakers, and her backpack went everywhere with her. Satisfied that she knew which twin was which and that they hadn't decided to swap identities today, Paige went back to her breakfast.

"Morning!" Layla said cheerfully.

"Morning," chorused the adults.

"So," Layla asked. "Who's taking us to school today? Please say it isn't Chris. He's a horrible driver."

Piper rolled her eyes. "No, he's not. Wyatt is. Now quit picking on your brother."

"But it's so much fun!"

"I know but I don't like it and you know it. Now lay off."

Layla's attention was diverted by a blue light as Leo orbed into the kitchen. "Daddy!" she yelled, throwing herself into his arms. ('Daddy's girl,' thought Paige. Lark, on the other hand,belonged to her mother and everyone knew it.)

"Hey, sweetie!" Leo said, hugging his youngest daughter.

Luna and Lark chose that moment to begin bickering over the other's choice of wardrobe.

"Hey, you two knock it off! You share clothes anyway!" Phoebe interrupted before either girl could get too vocal. "Hey, Luna, is that my shirt?"

"Yes, but she's wearing the tee I wanted to wear today!" Luna complained bitterly.

"Well, you should set your clothes out the night before, then, shouldn't you?" Lark asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shove it. Not everyone's like you, overly obsessive."

"Will you two shut it? I'm getting a headache," hollered Layla over the rising din of voices.

The front door opened and every one of the kitchen's occupants tensed. There had been one too many demon attacks lately and everyone was on edge.

They relaxed when Wyatt, Piper and Leo's oldest son at age 21, entered the room. Wyatt scanned the room, taking in everyone's tensed muscles and magical sparks. "Whoa, chill out! What'd I do?"

Luna, her argument with Lark forgotten, craned her head around. "Is Brian with you?" she asked Wyatt.

Lark jabbed her in the ribs. Did no one know subtlety around here? She turned to her twin. _What's the sudden obsession with her?_ she asked Layla telepathically.

_She loves Brian._ Layla responded, rolling her eyes.

Lark raised an eyebrow. _Who?_

_Brian. Wyatt's best friend. She loves him._ Layla shrugged. _Like you couldn't tell. She's so obvious about it._

_At least we didn't drool over our boys._ Lark commented.

_Cause _they_ drooled over_ us. Layla reminded her older sister. _At least they're our age_.

Lark sighed. _It would figure that the youngest of all of us has a crush on someone older than the both of us._

_Dear twin, if they're older than one of us, they're older than the both of us._

_True._

"Oh, great. They're doing the Freaky Twin Thing again," Chris groaned, entering from the back door. Lark and Layla glared at him, and then turned back to each other.

_Wanna send him somewhere?_ asked Lark.

_Yup. Where to?_

Lark grinned evilly. _How bout…Timbuktu?_

_Oh, good call!_

_Count of three, then. 1…2…3!_

"This boy gets on our every nerve

Send him somewhere he deserves

We'd like to change him through and through

But if we can't, get him to Timbuktu!"

Chris yelled profanities at his sisters as a blue light flashed and the twins orbed him out of the country. "I'm gonna murder you!"

"Lark, Layla, school now!" yelled Piper angrily. "Out!"

"Going now!" The twins answered in unison, grabbing Luna by the hands and pulling her along behind them.

All three teenagers ran to Wyatt's car, escaping before they could be grounded, laughing the whole way.

As Wyatt was pulling out of the driveway, Chris orbed back into the kitchen. "Where are they?" Chris demanded. "Did you send them to school already?"

"Yes," Piper answered curtly, as her sisters and Leo looked on in hidden amusement.

"What the hell did you do that for? I wanted to slaughter them!"

"You are not going to slaughter your sisters," Piper and Leo said together, reciting the much-used answer to this particular threat from Chris.

"Why did you have to go have twins? They're Double Trouble!" Chris asked his parents, sounding very much aggrieved.

"Oh, like we had any say in the matter! We couldn't control it!" retorted Leo.

Paige had heard this enough to know where the conversation was going. "Okay, we are stopping the conversation right _there._" Leo and Chris continued to glare at each other.

"Okay, I'm off to work," Phoebe informed the kitchen in general as she put her dishes in the sink. She hugged her sisters and rushed out the door. "Bye!"

Paige also hugged Piper. "I'll be at Henry's if you need me. Love you!" And she orbed out, knowing that she would be back before the end of the day. That's the way it works with the Halliwell family.

* * *

Yes, end of chappie one! More on the way! Please review! You know you can hear that button on the left calling you! 


	2. Good day my butt

Hello! W (I'm speaking for my counterpart, she's not in the area now) want to thank you for all the love we've gotten on this one. You make us want to update more! So, back by popular demand, Time of the Twins. –bows-

Disclaimer: You aren't stupid, you know the drill already. Say it with me now, "we own nothing, don't sue us, yada yada yada" Oh, but Lowery is actually my American History teacher, and some of his stuff is in here, though he doesn't know it. (Ex: "Get your notes out! What's the last comment you have?" Really happens.)

Oh, side note to PaigeMatthews06: Yes, Luna is a HP character, but my counterpart loves the name and as we needed another L name, I saw no reason to deny her.

Chapter Two.

"Buh-bye, Wyatt! We love you!" yelled Lark and Layla as Wyatt pulled out of the school's massive parking lot.

_ He's blushing, you can see it from here, _Lark thought at her sister.

_ Yep. Oh, we're horrible people. _ Layla sent happily.

Lark grinned and then tugged on one of the two golden tendrils framing her face. "Do I have to go to History?"

Luna jumped. "She speaks!"

Luna wasn't joking. This was one of Lark's more peculiar quirks that Layla didn't share. Lark was very expressive and outgoing, but she very rarely spoke aloud. She wasn't shy, she just preferred to converse almost exclusively by telepathy. (She spoke to a grand total of two people: Piper and, of course, Layla.) As Lark often said, it was much easier to just transplant your thoughts than it was to just start screaming. (Luna was of the personal opinion that this mentality was aided by Lark's almost parasitic stomach. 'That kind of appetite shouldn't be allowed')

Layla rolled her eyes. _ Yes, you do. If Mom found out that you'd skipped, she'd have Aunt Paige orb you to China. You may be the favorite, but she's still murder you. _

With that, Layla pressed a Mountain Dew into her twin's hand and pushed her all the way to class, Lark protesting loudly.

"Lark and Layla Halliwell, late for class as usual" Mr. Lowery said disapprovingly.

"Not our fault, sir. Our brother drives slower than molasses on a cold day," Layla replied, hoping to earn a smile by using one of the teacher's favorite sayings. She wasn't disappointed and she sighed with relief as she slid into the seat behind her boyfriend, Mike."

"Hey, no smooching!" Lowery said, acting desperate.

Lark laughed and Layla reached over to smack her. Lark jumped away and hid behind the teacher, acting scared.

_ I'll kill you, sis_. Layla teased.

_ Don't let Chris hear you say that. He'll try to get you as an accomplice! _

_ Oh, really? Layla asked, considering this. Then maybe, she continued with a glint in her eyes, I should yell a LITTLE LOUDER! It'll take more than one of us to bring you down! _

Lowery, completely unaware of the telepathic exchange between his two favorite students, gave Lark a shove back to her desk. He bent to Mike and Lark's boyfriend, Logan. "Don't let them kill each other," he said in a stage-whisper. The class laughed.

"Not a problem," the boys stage-whispered back.

The twins both snorted, crossed their arms, and stared in opposite directions.

"Get your notes out! What's the last comment you have?" Lowery asked the class.

As Lowery launched into a detailed description of the bombing of Pearl Harbor, the twins caught each other's eyes and grinned.

It's gonna be a good day,  Layla said.

_ A very good day, _ Lark replied.

Later at lunch, the twins picked at their food on the cheap Styrofoam trays, debating the effects of the stuff on various objects.

"It could create a tumor even Daddy couldn't heal" Layla suggested quietly.

"It could stop a demon from shimmering away," Lark relied.

"It could vanquish a demon."

"It could stop our telepathy."

"It could get two witches revealed if they aren't careful," warned Piper, sitting down beside them.

The twins jumped. "Mom! What're you doing here?" they asked in unison.

Piper sighed, then flicked her hands and froze the cafeteria. "I've come to check you out. There's been an accident." She held up her hands, forestalling any questions from her girls. "Chris and Wyatt were demon-hunting and I guess they weren't careful enough about it. Anyway, one of the demons jumped on Chris. He wasn't expecting it, and now he's in big trouble at home. We need you two to help us out."

"Why me?" asked Lark. "You know I can't heal…Layla got that power."

"You and Layla are able to feed off of each other, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well, then," Piper continued. "If you can feed off the powers you _did_ inherit, then you should be able to generate a force-field that Layla can tap into, she can drain that power to heal Chris.

Layla spoke up at last. "That's dangerous. Technically, draining power drains life-force, which can be dangerous, even deadly, for Lark. If we mess up or go too far, Lark may be killed."

Piper's face contorted slightly as she put her arms around her oldest daughter. "That's why we have to be extra-careful. You're both going to end up sick from this, I can tell you right now, so we're going to let you stay home for the rest of the week."

"Oh, great. A power-flu. This'll be great for everyone involved," Lark said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Piper, knowing her daughters well enough to know that this bravado was disguising her oldest daughter's fear, hugged her closer. "Let's go."

She unfroze the cafeteria as they stood to leave. Halfway to the door, Layla stopped. "What about Luna?"

Piper smiled. "Phoebe got her already. They'll be at home. I wanted to tell you before we left, so you'd be ready for what's about to happen." She nudged her girls to the car. The twins crawled into the backseat.

Layla glanced over at Lark. _ So much for that good day. _


	3. Saving Chris

Hey, my favorite people in the world, I know it's been awhile but I have been uber-busy and I wanted to update at a time when I could devote my time to you.

You'll be pleased to know that TotT is finished, so there will be no "I give ups" with it. Now it's just a matter of posting it all. –Brandishes notebook- We had to force this chapter out, so forgive us. Writer's block always gets us at the same time. Sorry, guys.

Now, together we shall say the magic words. I don't own anyone but Lark. Layla belongs to a friend and Luna is in joint custody. You sue me and I'll splash hot lasagna in your lap accidentally-on-purpose.

Chris lay on the couch, moaning and twisting against the pain wracking his body as Leo and Paige struggled to make him comfortable.

Paige put a pillow beneath Chris's shoulders as she asked Leo a question. "Why aren't you doing this?"

Leo sighed. "I'm not allowed. The demon is a Kynsman Demon."

"What's that mean?"

"It means," Wyatt interrupted, coming down the stairs, "that if he attacks and draws blood, only siblings of the opposite sex can heal the wounded. So Chris needs the twins."

Phoebe snorted from the kitchen where she was helping Luna with her Calculus homework. "See if they help him after the way he treats them."

No sooner had Phoebe uttered these words than Luna started screaming at the top of her lungs and sobbing. "Mom, it hurts! I feel like someone's stabbed me all over!"

Phoebe quickly bent over her daughter. "Baby, there's not a scratch on you!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"But it hurts!" Luna gasped, still sobbing.

Paige walked in and looked at Luna and Phoebe. "Pheobs, I think we have a new Empath in the family."

Phoebe snarled. "Nice time for it." When Luna winced and cringed away from her mom, Phoebe settled down. "No, Hon, it's okay. I just wish that it would have waited a day or so."

Leo distracted them all with a call from the living room. "Hey, Piper's home."

"Twins with her?" Paige asked.

"Yes."

"Question is, do they know what they have to do?"

Piper rolled her eyes as she entered the room, twins in tow. "Yes, Paige, I made sure to enlighten them before I left the school. I had to freeze the lunchroom to do it, but I did it."

Phoebe poked her head around the corner. "Are they ready?"

"Not completely," Layla began.

_But as much as we're going to be._ Lark finished, projecting to the entire room.

Chris moaned. "No more Freaky Twin Thing," he groaned through teeth gritted against the pain.

Leo sighed and knelt down next to his son. "Look, Chris, the Freaky Twin Thing is all that can save you now. So choose: Freaky Twin Thing, or death."

Chris struggled to focus on his father's face. His words were ragged and soft, forced out from between pursed white lips. "Freaky…Twin Thing." His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Piper brushed Chris' shaggy hair away from his sweaty face as Paige and Leo moved the coffee table away from the couch to give the twins room to work.

Phoebe pursed her lips. "I wish that there was another way to heal him without risking the twins. How can we be sure that the Freaky Twin Thing will work through their powers?"

Leo sighed. "We don't. We can only hope for the best so that they can save Chris."

_And he's gonna owe us BIG for this_ Lark projected as her father guided her and Layla into position for the magic they were going to have to wield to save their brother. No matter how much he antagonized her, Lark loved her brother and didn't want him to suffer any pain. _At least, none that we haven't inflicted ourselves,_ she added to Layla, who had been listening in on her thoughts.

Piper moved into the doorway with her sisters, Leo, and Wyatt as Layla knelt beside Chris and reached a hand back to her twin. Lark took it, and closed her eyes as the room filled with the purple-and-blue marbled light of her protective force field. Layla raised a hand over Chris's head and reached psychically into Lark's mind. She was startled by the internal struggle her twin was waging. She glanced quickly back at her sister even as she transformed Lark's power into the power she would need to heal her brother.

_Just get on with it_ Lark managed to think at her sister, who squeezed Lark's hand in sympathy and love.

_I know it hurts…let's go. It'll be okay, I promise _Layla said back, turning away from her suffering sister and beginning to heal Chris. She could always sense her sister's pain and she was afraid if she looked at her sister while she was trying to heal her brother she would lose her resolve. She kept her eyes averted.

But Piper and her sisters saw everything, from the increasing transparency in Lark's force field and the pallor in her face to the dark circles under Layla's eyes as they exerted more effort than they ever had before.

Piper leaned close to Leo's ear. "We have to break this," she whispered worriedly. "They'll go too far and we'll lose all three of them." She started forward, but Phoebe grabbed her.

"No. They have to finish what they started."

Piper stared at her for a moment before turning her attention back to the twins.

On the couch, Chris's wounds were healing rapidly, leaving his light skin unmarked and his clothes mended. Lark's force field, now completely transparent, faded and Chris's eyes flew open. He sat up, searching the twin's face. "You saved me," he whispered, awed.

The twins, looking distinctly the worse for wear, stood, swaying unsteadily on the spot. Piper and Leo moved quickly to support them as they sagged backwards, unconscious, into their parent's arms.

Leo lifted Layla easily up into his arms. "Let's get these two upstairs. Can you get her?"

Piper nodded and shifted her oldest daughter onto her back so she could piggyback her up to the room the twins shared. She held out her hand to Paige and Phoebe grabbed Leo's arm.

Paige raised her eyebrows at Leo. "Family taxi? Is that in our job description?" She asked with a slight smile.

"It is now. Move it, sister." Piper said, craning her neck to peer at Lark's pale face and check that her daughter was still breathing.

Paige shrugged and, knowing Leo was doing the same, orbed up to the twin's room.

Alright guys, I know this one was a little suckier than you're used to for TotT, but I couldn't help it. Next chappys are better, I promise. But you love that review button anyway, right?


End file.
